epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheAtlanticTempest/Agent 47 vs Villanelle/Rap Meanings
Rap Meanings Agent 47: 64’: Ort-Meyer swore to make me number one. (Agent 47 was created on September 5, 1964 by German scientist Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer. Dr. Ort-Meyer saw 47 as his first genetically complete success.) Decades later, Providence blinked, facing the son. (In Hitman 2016 and Hitman 2018, the newest installments of the Hitman games, Agent 47 faces off against Providence, an extremely powerful and shadowy cabal controlling all of the world's affairs. 47 also makes a reference to R.E.M's "Until The Day Is Done", making a pun on the lyric, "Providence blinked, facing the sun" )'' Downed the Delgados, left my rivals to rot, and my mission now: ''(In Hitman Blood Money, Agent 47 assassinated Fernando and Manuel Delgado, leader and heir of the Delgado drug Cartel. In Hitman 2018, Agent 47 assassinated Fernando Delgado's nephew Rico and Rico's associates Jorge Franco and Andrea Martinez. 47 has also previously assassinated rival assassins like Agent 17 and Maynard John. He now says Villanelle's his new mission.) My second apology to the Hindus before I massacre this cow! (Hitman 2: Silent Assassin provoked outraged due to alleged similarities between target Deewana Ji's cult and the Rajneesh movement, a Hindu denomination. 47 preemptively apologises to the Hindus before attacking Villanelle, describing her as a cow. Cows are regarded as holy by the Hindus, but is also a pejorative for a woman.) The legend! Agent 47! Ending lives without a conscience! (Agent 47 describes himself as a legend killing his targets with no regret and remorse) In the improving rap experiment, Astankova here is the Constant! (The Constant, a high-ranking Providence member, is the main antagonist of the new Hitman games. 47 claims Villanelle, real name Oksana Astankova, is the Constant (variable) of improving raps, meaning her raps stay poor while others improve.) Want to play the game? I got a Monopoly in the assassination market! (47 claims he's got a monopoly on the assassination market due to him being so sought after) Keep your mouth shut or it won’t be the only body part on the carpet! (47 tells Villanelle to keep her mouth shut or he dismember her. He also indirectly calls her a "carpet-muncher", a lesbian slur) Villanelle: Session’s over! Don’t I Know You? You’re IO Interactive’s star? (Villanelle expresses surprise at 47 being IO Interactive’s star. Don’t I Know You is an episode of Killing Eve. Villanelle also references Jeff Sessions, a former US Attorney General) Ironic this Whitaker lookalike is lowering the Barr! (Villanelle references former acting US Attorney General Matt Whitaker and current US Attorney General William Barr, and states that it's ironic that despite resembling Whitaker due to his bald head, he lowered the Barr, or bar in gaming) I’m proficient in Killing Bills, but I’ll Deal With Him Later, (Villanelle references Kill Bill and another one of her episodes. Villanelle also reference one of her victims, Bill Pargrave , as well as William Barr, implying she'll go after one of them after the battle) First I’ll dust this double digit stuck in his brother’s Grey area! (Villanelle says she'll kill 47, or as she calls him "double digit" for his two-digited name, and tells him he is in the shadow of his brother Lucas Grey) Your record is impressive but in this battle you place second! (Villanelle admits that 47 has an impressive record, either musical or homicidal, but claims he'll lose this battle) Sorry Baby, Comer’s charisma is a force to be reckoned! (Villanelle references her actress, Jodie Comer, who won an Emmy for her portrayal in the series) In Desperate Times since Absolution, with your sales taking dives! (Ever since Hitman Absolution, the Hitman series's sales have been low. Desperate Times is a Killing Eve episode) And you have the worst five daddy issues since DaddyOfFive! (Agent 47 has five fathers who donated their DNA to him, including Dr Ort-Meyer. DaddyOfFive was the online alias of Mike Martin, a Youtuber who faced controvesy for his "prank" videos, which depicted Martin and his wife Heather physically abusing their children) 47: The co-star of Lesbian Bed Stab is calling my relations bad? (47 derides Villanelle as a "co-star" in the series and references "lesbian bed death". In the Season 1 finale, Eve Polastri lies with Villanelle on a bed before stabbing her in the stomach) Your show’s gore will have nothing when I beat you like your dad! (47 claims that he will beat her like her drunkard father, which would make the violence in her show look tame.) It’s sad, but not surprising this dressy blonde has raps just like a Barbie doll. (47 compares Villanelle to Barbie, a fashion doll brand) But I’ll put the fear of God in you like a Marco Abiatti fall! (One of 47's targets in Hitman 2016 is corrupt politician Marco Abiatti. One of the opportunities ends with 47 pushing Abiatti off a church tower and impaling him on a church spire.) I’m the original professional killer, you haven’t left a smidge! (47 claims to be the first and foremost hitman while Villanelle has not even left an impression on the industry) I’ll crush a little Fleabag when I let my Foe-be Waller-Bridge! (47 references Phobe Waller-Bridge, one of the writers on Killing Eve who also played the titular character in the TV series Fleabag) So on your knees, say your pleas and I’ll be the second agent to shoot you down! (47 orders Villanelle to kneel down and beg for mercy before he executes her. One of 47's targets, rockstar Jordan Cross, did so in an opportunity. It is also a further reference to Fleabag, specifically to a scene where the character the Hot Priest orders Fleabag to kneel in the confessional before seducing her. "second agent" is a reference to Eve Polastri, who ultimately rejected Villanelle in the Season 2 finale.) I’ll kill a deviant in the third act and pull the Curtains Down! (In the Hitman Blood Money mission Curtains Down, 47 assassinates pedophillic opera tenor Alvaro D'Alvade and his associate Richard Delahunt. One of the methods of assassinating D'Alvade, and one of the most famous assassinations in the entire series, is swapping a stage gun for a real one and having him shot dead in the third act of the play. 47 claims he'll end Villanelle in the third act of the rap battle like D'Alvade was in the play.')'' Villanelle: You want to bring up live-action? We can do that, Mr Clean! (Taking note of 47 mentioning plays, Villanelle takes up the challenge to bring their live-action installments. She also calls him "Mr Clean" after his resemblence to the titular mascot of the cleaning agent brand) Compare my show’s acclaim to your flopping on the big screen! (Killing Eve has been acclaimed for its writing, acting and themes, while both Hitman feature films were negatively reviewed) Now the fun is over, I’ll just go straight for the kill! (Villanelle says that she'll kill 47 now that their battle does not amuse her anymore) You’ve got first row tickets to your death scene just like Aaron Peel! (In Season 2 of Killing Eve, Villanelle murders software magnate Aaron Peel by slashing his throat in front of a mirror, forcing him to watch) I’m a Russian Hayley Kiyoko but dropping bombs like Harry Truman! ''(Villanelle compares herself to Hayley Kiyoko, a lesbian Japanese-American singer with a sizable LGBT fanbase. She also compares herself to US President Harry Truman, who dropped the atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki during the Second World War. Villanelle claims she has the stage presence, musicical ability and lesbian appeal as Kiyoko but "bombs" or good raps like Truman)''' Compared to Eve, your handler’s an inferior Canadian Englishwoman! ''(Villanelle is obsessed with Eve Polastri, who is played the TV series by Canadian actress Sandra Oh. Meanwhile, 47's handler, Diana Burnwood, is played in Hitman 2016 and 2018 by Jane Perry, a Canadian actress. Villanelle claims Oh's a better actress than Perry) You’re inhuman! You’re scuffling sexy nuns and you dare say I’m obscener? (Villanelle calls 47 inhuman, either for being a clone or for his cruel actions. In Hitman Absolution, 47 assassinates the Saints, a group of female ICA agents dressed salaciously as nuns. Villanelle accuses 47 of hypocrisy for calling her obscene for her actions when his games were just as vulgar.) I’ll subtract 47 like Square Enix did your company! Call me the sexy maths teacher! (Square Enix, IO Interactive's parent company, split themselves from IOI over poor sales, leading to IOI performing a management buyout and partnering with Warner Bros.) Category:Blog posts